


Passing Out From The Pain

by CreatingNebulas



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chronic Pain, Death, Depression, Emotional pain, Grief, Loss, Pain, Physical Pain, Poems From The Heart, Poetry, Poor Health, Sadness, Scars, Surgery, Trauma, fuck cancer, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas





	Passing Out From The Pain

Can you feel it?

Does it cloud your vision and burn your veins?

Does it drown out your heartbeat and make you question your existence? 

Is it on this earth? Or in a river of fire and blood?

Have you passed out from the pain?

I did.

In the ever-narrowing tunnel of the MRI machine, Satan dug his claws into my skull and peeled and yanked and scraped. 

 

All that agony...

It pales in comparison to the feeling left behind when you were ripped from us.

Cut me open, rip my flesh, pump me full of poison, I won't cry.

I've had worse.


End file.
